United Kingdom Police
United Kingdom Police (also known as Cheshire Police Authority) is a ransomware that is part of the Reveton family. This infection pretends to be a lock placed on the user's computer by the United Kingdom Police, Police Central e-crime Unite, and the Metropolitan police due to child pornography being found on their computer. In order to gain access to their computer again it states that the user must first pay a fine in the amount of £100 using a Ukash or PaySafeCard payment. This ransomware caused 17-year-old UK schoolboy Joseph Edwards to hang himself. Payload Transmission United Kingdom Police is typically installed onto a computer when the user visits a hacked web site that contains malicious scripts that exploit vulnerabilities on the visiting computer. Infection Once installed, the United Kingdom Police Ransomware will be configured to start automatically when the user logs into Windows. Once started, it displays a large alert that pretends to be from a government agency, which states that the user's computer has been blocked due to it being involved with the distribution of pornographic material, SPAM, or copyrighted content. To make the alert seem more authentic, the malware also has the ability to access the user's installed webcam so that the alert shows a picture of the person sitting in front of the computer. The text of this ransom note is: United Kingdom Police Police Central e-crime Unit PCeU & Metropolitan Police Cheshire Police Authority ATTENTION! IP: xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx Location: IPS: Your PC is blocked due to at least one of the reasons specified below. You have been violation Copyright and Related Rights Law (Video, Music, Software) and illegally using or distributing copyrighted content, thus infringing Article 128 of the Criminal Code of Great Britain. Article 128 of the Criminal Code provides for a fine of 200 to 500 minimal wages or a deprivation of liberty for 2 to 8 years. You have been viewing or distributing prohibited Pornographic content (Child Porno, Zoofilia and etc). Thus violating article 202 of the Criminal Code of Great Britain. Article 202 of the Criminal Code provides for a deprivation of liberty for 4 to 12 years. Illegal access has been initiated from your PC, or you have been ... . Article 208 of Criminal Code provides for a fine of up to £100,000 and/or deprivation or liberty for 4 to 9 years. Illegal access has been initiated from your PC without your knowledge or consent, your PC may be infected by malware, thus you are violating the law of Neglectful Use of Personal Computer. Article 210 of the Criminal Code provides for a fine of £2,000 to £8,000. Spam distribution or other unlawful advertising has been effected from your PC as a profit-seeking activity or without your knowledge, your PC may be infected with malware. Article 212 of the Criminal Code provides for a fine of up to £250,000 and a deprivation of liberty of up to six years. In case this activity has been effected without your knowledge, you fall under the above mentioned article 210 of the Criminal Code of Great Britain. Your personality and address are currently being identified, a criminal case is going to be initiated against you under one or more articles specified above within the next 72 hours. Pursuant to the amendment to the Criminal Code of Great Britain of May 28, 2012, this law infringement (if it is not repeated - first time) may be considered as conditional in case you pay the fine to the State. Fines may be paid within 72 hours after the infringement. As soon as 72 hours elapse, the possibility to pay the fine expires, and a criminal case is initiated against you automatically within the next 72 hours. The amount of fine is £100. You can pay a fine Ukash or PaySafeCard. When you pay the fine, your PC will be unlocked in 1 to 72 hours after the money is put into the State's account. Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan